


While You Were Dreaming...

by TvNut89



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, TharnTypeLastLove, how good was the special episode, mutual dreams, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvNut89/pseuds/TvNut89
Summary: In a world where soulmates exist, you dream about your soulmate, but never truly know who they are. That is, until you have a shared, simultaneous dream.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642123
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	While You Were Dreaming...

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH! How cute was that episode! I could never top the sex scene, so, I’m not gonna try (HOT🔥🔥🔥). The cat/puppy ear scene was adorable, but sadly, won’t be included here. It just doesn’t fit with my story.
> 
> When Tharn and Type ‘coincidentally’ had the same dream, this popped into my head. I couldn’t not write it.
> 
> Also, I own nothing but this story I wrote here. Khun Mame is a BL goddess who created these characters for us, so all credit and props go to her.

Tharn had been dreaming all his life. Sometimes good ones, happy ones. Ones where a boy was running on a beach, kicking a soccer ball, playing with his friends. Ones where the boy was eating food till his tummy felt like it would burst, ones where he was happy with his family.

Once Tharn turned 11, the dreams changed. They became sadder, angrier. The things in the dreams became bad, awful, so horrible that his mum was worried, and sent him to a therapist. The therapist told his mum that his soulmate dreams were presenting early, most likely due to the other boy having had something bad to him.

Over time, as he got older, Tharn became used to them, and he wasn’t as bothered by them when they happened, until finally, they stopped not long after Tharn turned 17. 

But years later, when Type confessed what had happened to him when he was younger, Tharn’s thoughts drifted back to when he was younger, and he’d get the awful dreams. 

There was no way his soulmate could be Type. The dreams hadn’t happened since he was 17, and the doctor told him that this usually meant that his soulmate had died, so it couldn’t be Type. He threw that thought in a box, and locked it away. He didn’t dare hope. He couldn’t. That thought hurt too much.

But what Tharn didn’t know, is that Type had been getting the dreams.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

All his life, Type had never had a soulmate dream. He was from the south, and people from the south were very superstitious when it came to soulmate dreams. When he reached the age of 17, when most people started having soulmate dreams, he never got one. His mum thought that Type not having dreams was because of what happened to him when he was younger. Type never told anyone, but he was also worried about what had happened to him causing him to not get his soulmate dreams.

That is, until he went to university, and started sharing a room with Tharn. Finding out that Tharn was gay had hit a Type deep in his core. Yes, he had gone on many homophobic rants, but it had all been bluster, a facade. Type was gay, he just pushed it back so far that he didn’t even think about it. He denied it to the ends of the earth. Type, gay? Never. 

That same night, after he found out Tharn was gay, Type had his very first soulmate dream. It was of a family, a mum, dad, two sons and a younger daughter, all sitting together, having a meal. He looked closer, and one of the sons was Tharn.

Type woke up, shocked, not believing what had just happened. He looked over at Tharn, who was still sleeping, a small smile on his lips, like he was dreaming of something pleasant. Type shook his head, not wanting to believe. He pushed it to the back of his mind, before drifting back to sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

But that wasn’t the last soulmate dream Type would have. Those dreams helped him realise what he was doing to Tharn when Type decided to try dating Puifai, and were what got him through the fake break up to try and make Tharn see who Lhong had really been and what he’d done to Tharn, Tar and everyone else. The dreams at those times had been happy, and loving, but ultimately had a sad undertone, or were flat out Tharn begging Type not to leave him.

Once they were back together after the horrible stint over Lhong, Type still got the dreams, but Tharn never seemed to. He was always chipper, upbeat and happy over the time the two spent together. 

After three years together, and no sign that Tharn was getting their soulmate dreams, Type was starting to despair. He really believed that Tharn was his soulmate, and had even told his Mum about the dreams. (She had been over the moon about them, and this led her to support Type and Tharn even more.) But with no inkling from Tharn that he was getting any soulmate dreams, Type was starting to lose hope. Had he been forcing the dreams on himself? Was he mistaken, and his soulmate was someone else in his dreams? All these thoughts made Type sad and depressed.

As a result, Type was keeping to himself a bit more. He wasn’t sharing everything as often with Tharn, and was even in less of a mood to have sex with Tharn, which is why even though he’d promised to have sex with Tharn, he was focussing on the soccer game on the TV.

Tharn wheedled at him, and almost succeeded in getting them started on a night of passion, and then Type’s dad called, which ruined the mood. (Type was secretly glad, but he wouldn’t admit to that.)

“Let’s just finish watching the game, and go cuddle in bed.” Type suggested, and Tharn agreed. The two boys finished watching the soccer game, and climbed into bed, with Type as the little spoon, Tharn curling around him. They drifted off to sleep, curled up in each other’s arms.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tharn had been a bit worried lately, as he could see Type pulling away from him. Type didn’t want to have sex as much anymore, and didn’t seem up to chatting with him anymore. Tharn didn’t know why this was happening, but he was glad that Type still wanted to cuddle while they slept. Tharn loved that. He loved cuddling his baby while he slept. He drifted off, holding Type close.

That night, Tharn dreamed his first soulmate dream since he was 17. 

When Type exclaimed as he woke up the next morning, he woke Tharn up. Tharn rubbed his eyes as Type told him that it was only 6am, and he could go back to sleep.

“No, I’m awake now. I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamed of the first time we went to Pha Ngan and you introduced me to your parents.”

Type’s jaw dropped. “You too?” He exclaimed. A great big smile graced his face. He started laughing with happiness.

Tharn blinked at Type. It was too early for his brain to start working. He didn’t know why Type was so happy. Type climbed into Tharn’s lap, and started peppering Tharn’s face with kisses. Type kissed him everywhere, before grabbing Tharn’s face, and planting a passionate kiss on Tharn’s lips.

Tharn reluctantly pulled away. He loved it when Type initiated kisses, but wanted to know what was going on.

“What’s got you so happy this morning Type? Not that I’m complaining, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy before?” Tharn asked as Type kept peppering kisses all over Tharn’s face.

Type pulled away, pouting. 

“Really, Tharn? Is your brain that rotten from all the drinks those girls buy you?” He turned away in a huff.

Tharn pulled him closer in his lap.

“C’mon baby, it’s only 6am in the morning, and I’ve just woke up. Give me a chance to catch up.” Tharn laid his head on Type’s shoulder, his chest pressed against Type’s back.

“Tharn, you dreamed of the first time you came to my house, and met my parents.” Type said.

“Yes, and? Tharn replied.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Type pouted in the adorable way that he does when something doesn’t go his way.

Tharn thought back to 5 minutes ago, before Type started attacking him with kisses. He was still waking up at the time. He didn’t remember anything.

“Baby, you know it takes me ages to wake up and focus. Can you please tell me again?”

“Tharn!” Type whined. 

Tharn kisses Type’s shoulder, moving up towards his neck. Tharn loved Type’s neck, and knew that Type was weak to any attention paid there.

Type moaned, and gave in.

“Fine, I’ll tell you.” He said breathily, as Tharn kept attacking his neck with kisses.

“I had the same dream as you.” Type continued, before turning around in Tharn’s lap, and kissing him hard.

For the second time that morning, Tharn pulled away from Type. This time, though, it was in shock. He didn’t know what to say. His mind was a swirl of thoughts. They’d finally found each other. Type was his soulmate.

Type. Was HIS soulmate. 

Tharn fell back on the bed in shock, closing his eyes. He’d never even dared think of his soulmate, after he stopped having the soulmate dreams all those years ago. When they’d stopped, he’d been convinced that his soulmate had died. The doctor he’d seen had pretty much confirmed this. Tharn had even mourned his unknown soulmate in private, crying over the other boy, thinking he’d never get the chance to meet the boy who had invaded his dreams. The happy young boy who’d had something horrible happen to him. The boy he wanted to heal, to take in his arms, and never let go. 

The boy, who’d been with him for three years, the one constantly in his arms right now. The boy he loved with his whole heart. His Type.

Tharn felt tears leak out of the corner of his eyes. He was beyond happy right now. He felt Type’s hands come up to his face, cupping his cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from Tharn’s face. 

With Tharn’s eyes still closed, Type smiled. He understood exactly what Tharn was feeling. Still sitting on Tharn’s lap while the other boy was lying on his back in their bed, he leaned forward, and kissed Tharn for the third time that morning. 

This time, Tharn didn’t pull away. He opened his eyes, smiled into the kiss, and then closed his eyes again, wrapping his arms around Type, pulling him down until the other boy had to lay down on Tharn so they could keep kissing. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The kissing went on for a while, before they had to break for air, and to rest their mouths before they strained their jaws. 

As they lay on the bed, Tharn wrapped his arms around Type, his face once again plastered in a massive smile.

“I thought I’d never meet you. I got my soulmate dreams early, too early the doctor said, and then they just stopped. I honestly thought you’d died. Now that I know the man I was planning on spending the rest of my life with is my soulmate, I’m beyond happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in my life!”

“Not even the first time I said I loved you?” Type asked cheekily. 

“Close second.” Tharn replied, grinning. He leaned over to kiss Type, and then stopped, his face twisted in confusion as a thought popped into his brain.

“Wait, not that I’m not happy about this discovery between us, but I have to know. Why have you been pulling away from me recently?” Tharn asked Type.

“Because since the day I found out you were gay, I’ve been having my soulmate dreams. I’d never had one before, but from that night, I’ve had one almost every night, and you never showed that you had any. I was really sad, as I didn’t know if you didn’t want me as a soulmate, or if I was mistaking what I was seeing.” Type replied with a tinge of sadness.

Tharn let out a sigh of relief. He’d thought it was something worse. But their dream last night had fixed everything.

“We’re ok thought now. Ai’Tharn, I love you so much, and I’m so glad I have you as my soulmate. You helped me when I was hurting, you help me understand myself. You are the perfect one for me. I love you.” Type said to Tharn with a smile, leaning forward to lay a kiss on Tharn’s cheek.

“Baby, I’m glad you’re the one I get to share the rest of my life with. I’m ecstatic you’re my soulmate. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you too.” Tharn replied, turning to kiss Type. The two boys lay in bed, kissing each other slowly, with love, not wanting to break they bubble of happiness they were in.

++++++++

Things had happened, but in a world of soulmates, where not everyone finds their other half, these two boys had found each other, and against all odds, discovered the meaning of true happiness and love with their other half. They wouldn’t change anything that had happened, as it had brought them to this point, heading into an unknown future, together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what started as a maybe 1000 word fluff piece turned into this. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
